


*sexts at the Thanksgiving dinner table*

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Text messaging, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond texts Alex during Thanksgiving dinner and things get a little hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*sexts at the Thanksgiving dinner table*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about this. At all. I just. I dunno. Imagine what two boys sext to each other while one is at the dinner table
> 
> Based on this tumblr post http://totallyjack.com/post/68321668239/sexts-at-the-thanksgiving-dinner-table

‘bae Im bored’

‘How’s dinner going?’

‘there’s too much food’

‘my grandpa busted out the good wine already’

‘Bring us some back’

‘what do you want?’

‘Turkey. Pie. Mashed potatoes. Idrc’ ‘

kay’ ‘im still bored’

‘Too bad?’

‘love me, bae’

‘I love you’

‘not like that’

‘I don’t understand’

‘bae what you wearin’

‘Omg’ ‘Desmond no’

‘baaaaae’

‘You can’t be serious’

‘come on alex do this for me’

‘No’

‘do this for dinner’ ‘really do it for me’ do it for the vine alex’

‘I fucking hate you’

‘bae wat u wearin’

‘I’ll wear some pie if you bring me any’

‘yah?’

‘Yes’

‘whip cream and all?’

‘Yup’ ‘eat it off my dick?’

‘Of course’

‘mmm, you’d like that huh baby?'

‘This is embarrassing to read’

‘ :( ‘

'I’m embarrassed to be your boyfriend’

‘want me to send you a dick pic?’

‘No’

‘Desmond?’ ‘Desmond please don’t’

_Sending Picture Message_

_(1) Picture Message Sent!_

‘GODDAMMIT DESMOND’

‘ilu bae’ ‘i escaped the table for you’

‘You’re fucking unbelievable’

‘ya kno what’s really unbelievable?’ ‘the pie im eating’

‘I’m not amused’

‘yup’ ‘tastes very unlike my dick’ ‘ur missin out’

‘Please shut up’

‘y u keep answerin?’ ‘alex?’ ‘aleeeeeeeex’ ‘im gonna send u nother dick pic’

‘Pie off your dick huh?’

‘yass’

‘Slathered in it?’

‘sure’

‘Pumpkin flavored?’

‘no other kind’

‘I’d clean it rather meticulosity’

‘talk nerdy to me’

‘Slow and sensually’ ‘Have you squirm under my tongue’

‘and?’

‘You’d be above me’ ‘so I can look up at you while I do it’ ‘so you can watch me lap at you’

‘unf’

‘I’d make you kiss me’ ‘I’d make you taste the pie off your cock’

‘can we add whip cream?’

‘Will you bring some?’

‘I WILL BRING WHIPSCRSM’ ‘CREAM’ ‘I WILL SCRAM IN UR MOUTH’ ‘CREAM’ ‘FUCK’

‘What will it be dripping down my chin?’ ‘The cream from a can or from your dick?’

‘BOTH’

‘Then we fuck’

‘WE’LL FUCK HARD’ ‘I AM HARD’

‘Are you fucking serious?’

‘ALEX I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RN’

‘Really?’

‘I AM ASKING MY MOM TO FIX YOU TWO PLATES’ ‘I AM COMING OVER TO FUCK YOU’

‘Dinner before the show, you desperate, horny bastard’

‘UR MOUTH IS MINE’

‘Talk shit get cummed on’

‘GODDAMMIT ALEX’

‘I’ll be waiting’ ‘I’ll pull out the good condoms for you, babe’

‘I AM COMMING’

‘Shit dude, wait until you get over here first’

‘ALEEEX’

‘I’m waiting’

…

…

…

‘DING DONG MOTHERFUCKER’


End file.
